Installed door frames and/or corresponding doors can, over time, change configuration for any number of reasons. For example, a wall structure, supporting a door frame, may twist due to moisture or a door may warp due to external elements, including temperature and humidity. Moreover, misalignment may be the result of poor workmanship related to installation of the door or door frame. Upon such an occurrence, the cooperation between the door and the door frame, namely a door stop, becomes misaligned. As such, when the door is in a closed position, areas of the door become unsuitably distanced from the door stop. The distance not only violates building and safety codes, it can result in unnecessary injuries and damage. Additionally, the misalignment may prevent the proper operation of the door and is unsightly as well.
One measure of the cooperation between a door and a door frame is the ability of the door and door frame to prevent smoke and fire from passing from a fire area, on a first side of the door, to a non-fire area on a second side of the door. When the door or door frame change configuration, the cooperation is impaired thereby allowing smoke and fire to pass more freely from a fire area to a non-fire area. Heretofore, such instances of misalignment were corrected by replacing the door, the door frame or both. However, both the replacement of the door and door frame are expensive and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for an easy and cost effective method for correcting misalignment between a door and door frame.